Shuffle
by chocolatechips84
Summary: Putting my iTunes library on shuffle, and writing 5 one-shots based off of what I find. Can be fluffy, humorous, depressing, romantic, and everything in the middle. This first song is Jet Lag by Simple Plan. The second one is Stand Out, from A Goofy Movie.The third one is Move Along by All-American Rejects- sequel to Gone Too Soon.
1. Jet Lag

**Summary: Putting my iTunes library on shuffle, and writing 5 one-shots based off of what I find. Can be fluffy, humorous, depressing, romantic, and everything in the middle. This first song is Jet Lag by Simple Plan.**

**This first song is Jet Lag by Simple Plan. Basically, what I did was take the lyrics and turn them into a fluffy phone call by Sam and Danny. I changed the words a little so that Danny didn't sound like he was saying a cheesy rhyming poem.**

* * *

"What time is it where you are?" Danny asked his girlfriend, Sam. He was on his home phone. She was currently on a business trip in London… and Danny missed her more than anything.

"It's about… 3:00 AM. You're at home… and you feel so far," Sam responded. She was pretty depressed.

"It's getting lonely. I'm living upside down! Without you around, I can't manage. I don't even want to be here. I'd so much rather be with you," Danny answered. "Trying to figure out your time zone is making me crazy. You say good morning when it's midnight! I'm going out of my mind, alone in this bed," Danny continued.

"I wake up to sunset! It's driving me mad, I miss you so much…"

"Um, British talk, much?" Danny smiled from across the ocean.

"Well, I can't help it if I've been influenced…" Sam returned the grin. She paced her room in her black tank top and red shorts, and then sat down on the bed.

"I need you… my heart needs you…" Sam croaked. Before she could speak further, however, Danny started talking again.

"I keep your picture in my car. I hate the thought of you alone."

"Don't worry. Only five more days, and then I'll be home. It won't be that long, you'll see."

"I've been keeping busy so much, just to try to keep you off my mind. But you're so stubborn that you just stay there! It's like you're mocking me or something," Danny replied, frustrated.

"I want to turn the clock back to when you were holding me."

These words were enough to make Danny crazy.

"I want you! I need you! I need to hold you, I can't stand this, it's too much, don't do this ever again! How could you do this to me? AH! COME BACK!"

Sam giggled from the other end. He was such a sweet boy.

"I miss you so bad."


	2. Stand Out

**The second song is…**

**Brace yourselves…**

**Stand Out.**

**You know, from A Goofy Movie.**

**STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY I REALLY LIKE THAT SONG.**

* * *

_BRIIING. BRIIIINNG._

Danny awoke with a start.

"He-hello?" he answered.

"Dude, where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Tucker's voice rang in his ear. Danny looked at his clock. It was 6:50 AM.

"Oh, no!"

"Look, maybe we should just call the whole thing off," Tucker said.

"No way, Tuck. This is my one chance to impress Sam and ask her to the party. If I miss this, I'm basically dead."

The door burst open just as Danny was putting on his jeans.

"Danny, excited for your last day of school?" his father asked.

"Dad!" he responded, forcing his jeans up.

"Oh, sorry," Jack mumbled, as he shuffled out.

* * *

Danny ran downstairs, picked up a piece of toast from the toaster, and ignored Jazz's protests of how it belonged to her.

He darted out the door, and made his way to school.

Luckily, he was not singing about how unpopular he was.

He walked into the empty hall, looking for Tucker. He found him by his locker.

"Do you have the equipment?" he asked nervously.

"Got it all right here," Tucker answered. He smiled.

* * *

Tucker was hooking up all of the technology while Danny zipped up his yellow jumpsuit. Outside, they could hear their student president, Stacy, making her speech about the end of the year, and how she will have the Powerline concert live on pay-per-view at her party. They then heard a boy from the audience yell something along the lines of "Yo Stacy! Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me baby!"

There was a small awkward pause.

Stacy then called up Principal Mazur to speak. After hearing "science slumber parties," Tucker decided it was time. The lights were shut off. He turned on the music, and everyone heard the riffs of the guitar. A giant white sheet was coming up from behind. Principal Mazur looked around confusedly, as Danny was projected onto the sheet, with his arms crossed and his sunglasses on. Tucker pulled a lever, and Principal Mazur fell down a trapdoor, yelling. The entire school looked up in shock. Tucker started cracking up. Danny was transformed, with only his face showing as pop art when he started lip-synching. The student body began cheering.

"_Some people settle for the typical thing,_

_Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings._

_It ain't a question of if,_

_Just a matter of time,_

_Before I move to the front of the line."_

Danny was dancing around, with all these special effects. He avoided all of theses lighting bolts, and then got struck by one. Sam stared in pleasant shock. The teens were cheering progressively louder.

"_And once you're watching every move that I make,_

_You gotta believe that I got what it takes,"_

Danny tripped on a wire, and, while screaming, fell through the white sheet. Everyone cheered louder than ever. He stopped lip-synching, and looked around. The music continued playing.

"_To stand out!_

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud._

'_Til mine is the only face you see," _Tucker started laughing again.

"_Gonna stand out…"_

When Danny finally spotted Sam, he regained his confidence. He walked forward. Tucker sprayed the fire extinguisher all over the stage.

"_If I could make you stop and take a look at me _

_instead of just, walkin' by"_

He leaned over the stage, into Sam's face.

"_There's nothin that _

_I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice _

_I'm alive"_

He stood up again.

"_All I need is half a chance, _

_a second thought, a second glance _

_To prove, I got whatever it takes,"_

Tucker hooked a rope to Danny's belt while crawling through the steamy substance, and pulled it.

"_It's a piece of cake_."

Danny flew through the air. He picked up a kid's basketball and made a shot a perfectly.

As he flew by, Paulina yelled, "Who is that guy?"

He flew straight towards Sam. He was about to reach her when everything stopped. He spun around in the air, and when he finished, the principal walked up to him and removed his glasses. Dash yelled, "Hey, it's Fen-turd!"

Only one word was going through Danny's mind:

_Busted_.


	3. Move Along

**Since the fates have decided to be all evil and stuff… the next shuffly thing is Move Along, by All-American Rejects. I've decided to make it a sequel to Gone Too Soon… IT'S TUCKER'S POINT OF VIEW! I'M SO HAPPY HE'S NOT JUST THE THIRD WHEEL ANY MORE! HE ACTUALLY HAS FEELINGS! YES!**

**Just a warning, this is quite a bit angsty from the start. If dark themes disturb you, PLEASE do not read this. I don't want to mentally scar an innocent person :'(**

Tucker was sitting on his bed, completing the final cuts on his wrist. He knew it was strange, but he had some sort of appreciation for what his arms looked like after cutting. It was sick, but he felt like a kind of artist, with his skin being his canvas, and the knife being the brush. In the background, _Welcome To The Black Parade_ by My Chemical Romance was playing. He wanted to feel better, of course, but… self-harm wasn't enough. The music was frustrating him. He threw a pillow at his CD player, with an ugly look on his face. After losing both of his best friends, it seemed he had no choice but to join them.

As soon as the pillow collided with the music player, the melody changed. On came a classic on Tucker's mix of songs: _Move Along_, by All-American Rejects. Tucker decided to sit back and enjoy the music, while the blood dripped onto his T-shirt.

"Move Along… Move Along…"

This was what kept going on in Tucker's mind. He had to move along. He couldn't, though. Life was just too painful, physically and emotionally. Sam had committed suicide only a few hours after discovering Danny had died. Why couldn't Tucker just follow her in her path? It would be so simple; he already had the knife in his hand…

Because he had seen how everyone reacted after this, that's why. When Sam's parents went up to Danny's room to collect their daughter, they had seen a gaping hole in her chest. They saw the puddle of blood, and the knife. Tucker felt the major blow of losing both of his best friends. Because he did, he had gotten depressed, and now he _himself_ was contemplating suicide. He couldn't bring what he was currently feeling to his family. It would crush them. Suicide was like the domino effect. When one person does it, everyone else feels it. Everyone else feels depression. Everyone else has suicidal thoughts.

As he thought all of this, he started crying. The tears mixed with the blood. He had no idea what to do. If he remained on this earth, he would have to live forever without his best friends. If he left, his family would suffer greatly. He could always go to therapy… but that was stupid. Obviously, a therapist wouldn't understand his pain. He looked back to his CD player. The song was just ending. He had heard of bands saving lives, but surely his case was different. I mean, he was truly lost. He had no one. All his friends were gone. Forever.

Then, he remembered. He wasn't the only one feeling pain. Sam and Danny had family as well. Not just parents, but siblings. _Kids_. Kids he could relate to. Jazz, Jessica, and Rachel. They knew what he was going through.

Wait. If Jazz knew what he was going through, maybe she was cutting as well. _Maybe she was also suicidal._

Tucker ran out of his room, not bothering to change, hide his knife, or turn off his music. He had to get to Jazz before she did anything horrible. After all, suicide is a permanent solution that can never be reversed.

When Tucker got to the Fenton household, he realized that the door was open. He barged in, and ran upstairs. Jazz's door was closed. He banged on it.

"Jazz! Open up! NOW!"

No one answered.

He forced the door open, just as he had downstairs.

"No…"

The body of his love on the ground was enough to drive all earlier thoughts out of his mind. He grabbed the knife. Apparently, the Fentons and the Foleys would just have to deal with the irreversable loss of children.


End file.
